Gods and Men
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Kryk is a Kryptonian whose believed his whole life that he was human when his brother knows he him self is human and trains day after day in the style of dbz going so far as to make working dragon balls but what happens when Anthony finds out about what Kryk is. Lets find out. Rated T for swearing. There will be fights and there will be tears.
1. Only Human

**Hey guys this is another new fanfiction it involves me and my bro getting the powers of Goku and Superman. I will be taking the role of Goku and my Bro will be Superman his super hero name will be Crash, and his regular name will be Kryk My name will of course be Anthony until I get my powers then it will be Goshen (all this takes place in universe 3 of 12 by the way). Anywase I got inspiration for this when I thought what if Goku and Superman were brothers, then I realized how much me and my bro fight and thought what if WE were Goku and Superman, the rest explains itself. (PS my bother came up with the name Crash) Anywase. That I was popular**

 **On With The Show!**

 **Chapter 1: Only Human.**

 **?P.O.V**

I'm only Human. Or, at least that's what I thought. What WE thought. At least I had been human until I made that wish. But him he was never Human he had always been. **Kryptonian**

 **?2's P.O.V**

I had always thought I was human. That changed the first time I got in a fight and lasers shot out of my eyes after it was all over. I damn near blew a hole in the floor of the school being sixth grade didn't help nor did the fact that I was popular. I had come to terms with my power over the course of the next few years and at the same time I could see my brother growing and doing things a human shouldn't be able to do. [Is he like me?] I thought. He could fly he could hit harder than a wrecking ball and he too hid all of this from the world.

 **Anthony's P.O.V**

I had been training in an underground area I had created with my bear hands. It had taken exactly one year and 1000 dollars to build but my Mom and Dad don't know about it. My brother dose though and I let him watch my feats of greatness and today I would show him one of my strongest abilities. One that I got from dbz. One I had only recently performed I was time to show my brother Kryk the KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!

 **Kryk's P.O.V**

I went down to my brother's "gym" like normal as he had told me to come down. He said he wanted to show me something he was really excited about. When I got down there he said

"You read Kryk?" I answered

"Depends what do you got for me today."

"You remember how I watch dbz correct"

"Yes" I answered a it a skeptical of why he was asking

"Well than watch this" he said standing side-wise with his head looking toward the Construction hall **(The Construction hall is where he will elongate the base known as the "gym")** and he said 5 words I never wanted to hear again.

"KA-MA-HA-MA-HA!" He yelled as he fired the wave attack into the Construction hall. The Wave did not stop at the wall. No it kept on going for about a minute then it stopped. And then my brother fell on his knees smiling at me like Goku would after he defeats an enemy. While I ran out crying when I looked back he looked confused. Why would his little brother run away from him after what he had just shown him what had he done wrong? He hadn't meant to run away crying he had just found out his brother wasn't actually related to him that's all and it hit him hard to find out his brother was **Only Human.**

 **Anthony's P.O.V**

I watched Kryk run away at a speed far beyond mine and I thought [how in the world] but then I saw it. When he turned around his eyes were glowing red and I remembered SuperMan once did the same thing when he was angry. And all at once I realized my brother was a **Kryptonian,** while I was **Only Human**. But not for long I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out the glass dragon balls I had gotten for my 14th birthday. Ever since I had found out what I could do I had been secretly pouring energy into the DragonBalls, all they needed for one wish was a little more energy. I took them outside where brother was in the backyard, I looked at him and said "Just in-case what I fear will happen, happens (I struggle to find the words) I'm so very sorry. Eternal Dragon Shenron by your name I summon you!" I yelled this into the sky at first nothing happened then I poured all the energy I had left into the dragon balls and they exploded with energy. All this happens as a gigantic dragon rises into the sky.

"I am the Eternal Dragon Shenron. I will Grant you one wish. Choose wisely"

"Eternal Dragon Shenron I wish to become a Full Blooded Sayian." His eyes Glowed Red for a second.

"Your Wish has been Granted and one more thing.

"Oh Eternal Dragon What would that be.

"I noticed you put all of your energy into the DragonBalls by doing this you can now track them by sensing for your own energy Farewell. Suddenly The dragon balls shot into the sky and flew around the world. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain unlike anything I've ever felt before as my tail grew I screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and as suddenly as it began the pain was over. I was now a full blooded sayian.

"Anthony what have you done" asked Kryk.

"Its Goshen now, and Kryk I just evened the odds a little bit. You may be Kryptonian, but I am no longer **Only Human.**

 **Thx for reading this guys. Sorry it's a bit short but I felt like that was a perfect place to end it for now. Anywise pls tell me what you guys think about this story and thx for reading bye-bye.**


	2. Life

**Hey guys and gals Limit-Breaker13 here with chapter 2 of Gods and Men I hope you guys are liking this story cause if I don't get reviews I don't know so yeah anywase there's sort of a fight scene in this chapter but not really it's more character seems to dominate the other. I'm really sorry for not updating lately guys I've been feeling off my game recently and I think I may take a break from fanfiction and fiction press for a while sorry if that upsets some of you but on the bright side once the research is done you'll have one more death battle out before I take my break and I'll make sure to write it well because it has one of my favorite characters in all of fiction and you'll know who that is after the death battle. And without further a-do here is**

 **Gods and Men Chapter 2 The Value of life**

 **Kryk's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes. My brother my amazing older had just turned himself from human to sayian a purely fictional race or so I thought. Then again… I don't have much room to talk being of Kryptonian nature myself. But I started thinking why a sayian instead of a Kryptonian like myself. Why a race that at its most powerful form couldn't **(Officially, I'm looking at you Death Battle on YouTube)** beat SuperMan.

"I know what you're wondering" said Anthony **(Who will now be called Goshen)**

"Oh yeah what's that" I said

"You're wondering why out of all things why did he choose to become a sayian right?"

"Maybe"

"The answer is simple, at heart I'm most like Goku and I've trained myself in his image. With my own unique fighting style of course. I can only imagine who your most like at heart and you have done no training so you're a blank slate. But if I were you I would take the same vow SuperMan did."

"And what vow was that" I said

"The vow to never take a life, which will be my job, alright."

"What do u mean it will be your job to take lives you're not going to be a bad guy right?

"No, no of course not but when was the last time Goku didn't have to kill an enemy, Fat Majin Buu not included."

"Well I'm just as capable at doing that as you."

"It's not that you're not capable of it, it's that you shouldn't have to. You like SuperMan appreciate life in all its Glory, and not that I don't but I like Goku also see the value in taking away a life. Especially from those who would take it away from others."

"You're right I don't see any value in taking away a life." Kryk looks at Goshen with rage in his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. But that's because there's never any value in taking it away. Despite their powers they were still brothers and Goshen was getting on Kryk's nerves

 **Goshen's P.O.V**

"There is a value in it, it's just not for the faint of heart to understand.

"Oh so now I'm faint of heart huh, that's it now it is on!"

"A training session already huh alright let's Go!

 **No One's P.O.V**

They lunged at each other Goshen grabbed Kryk's fist and flipped him over his back stomping on his chest when he landed.

"Grrrrrr!" said Kryk he again lunged at Goshen only for his fist to be pushed aside and for him to get punched in the face and pushed through a tree. "RAHHHHHHH"! Kryk said his eyes red as he punched his brother through several trees with one punch.

"This is what I was afraid of" said Goshen as he stood up "you're strong not as strong as me but you haven't even started training yet so you're impressive. But it's time to end this.

"I agree" said Kryk. Goshen started to say

"Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HA! While he was doing this Kryk started to power up his laser vision and the two fired their attacks which clashed creating a huge explosions knocking the two to the ground, when the dust cleared Kryk was nowhere to be seen as Goshen got up and looked around.

 **No One's P.O.V**

"What do u think do they show potential?"

"Yes they do but they shouldn't see us just yet let's wait a bit longer"

"Alright"

 **Hey everybody Limit-Breaker13 I have decided to not take a break and start back up on my Randy Cunningham story sometime soon. Thx for your continual support**


End file.
